totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Fire Over Water
Total Drama Fire Over Water is a competition fanfic created by FireOverWater. Overview 20 teenagers qualified to compete in the brand new season of total drama : Total Drama Fire Over Water. The teens would have to face life-threatening challenges prepared by sadistic host Mclean in a brand new 5-star resort : Revolution Cove. In addition to that, it also contains a challenge complex and dense biodiversity surrounding the resort. Friendships will be tested. Conflicts will arise. Trust would be something a contestant must learn to give or not to give for the better. In the end, only one can surpass all the elimination ceremonies and outlast the other in the final challenge to be the sole winner in this enticing new season. Do you like it? Yes No The Competitors Aaron - "The Lethargic Oaf" ''' - Aaron can be lazy to the extremes. People tend to get lazy at times but Aaron's laziness is ridiculous. A simple task would just make him burnout. '''Ashley - "The Bubbly Star Perfectionist" - Think Rachel Berry (Portrayed by Lea Michele) from Glee and you've got Ashley, albeit more bubbly. She's got talent and she's not afraied to show it! Ashley is also a perfectionist at heart, often getting intimidated by others and won't calm down until she wins or receive a postive output. In her opinion, one must not celebrate a win until it is official. Nonetheless, Ashley is still a sweet girl one can make friends with. She shines her brightest as a friend by heart. Bernard - "The Comedic Proud to be Fat" - Do you know someone who isn't afraid to go up in front of the crowd and show them who he/she really is? Well, Bernard's that type of guy. "I'm fat. So what?" He would often say. He's also a real friend who would even stand up for you no matter what. Bernard's loyal and sweet. Hey, he's also a comedian! Using his skills to cheer people up when they're down, lonely, or afraid. When he sucks at things, he would give it a try and not give up until he could take no more. Bernard's the type of guy you'd be glad to make friends with. Britt - "The Practical Realist" - Britt can be your personal next-door attorney. Well, she isn't one, but she might as well be. It's just, no one can get away with it when it comes to Britt. She'll always find a way to get the truth out of you. Maybe it's because she refuses to stray away from a realistic point of view or maybe because she does a lot of reading in her spare time? She would even analyze one's expressions or emotions before pointing out who's the real culprit. Britt is also quite independant, often apllying what she reads from books in real life. She's basically a practical realist. Carter - "The Hopeless Romantic" - Carter is one hopeless romantic. He always dreamed of a girl being able to love him and that he'd be able to love her back too. He's an idealist and a sentimental dreamer. In carter's eyes, love is about not one but both people all together. If a girl would hug him tight, he would do the same to her. Carter's a sweet and caring guy but he still hasn't found his true love. He'd been crushed before by a girl who never really loved him truly, but he couldn't help but continue to dream he would someday find his love. Total Drama might just help him find that special someone... Damian - "The Diabolical Nerd" - Damian is one of those nerds who want to watch the world burn. He's rather open about being sinister. Although not a goth, he gets rather defensive about deep and personal stuff. Damian is also the type that refuses to be cheerful at times thinking it would ruin his reputation as a "villain". He sucks at sports like most nerds tend to do but easily makes up for it with his sharp wits and cool demeanor. In the end, all he wants is acceptance from others. After all, not all nerds can be sweet and open, some of them are harsh but with reason. Deb - "The Fiery Skater Girl" - Grayson - "The Likeable Survivalist" - Jane - "The Mental Myopia Case" - Jim - "The Sociapath" - Kyle - "The Fab" - Lauren - "The Pacifist" - Luis - "The Awkward Anti-Jock" - Mary - "The Fun-Loving Social Butterfly" - Naomi - "The Creative Mindset" - Orion - "The Excitable Jock" - Paris - "The Reserved Girl" - Paris bears the pains of one big secret. Because of that one secret, it led her to be one reserved girl. That is both in a positive in negative way. She thoroughly chooses her decisions; especially involving with who she lets in to her life. Paris often shuts the world out due to her 'thorough decisions" . That secret basically ruins her life. Nevertheless, she won't let it get into her life again. She wants to see the world, she wants to try out new things for the first time in forever! Paris wants to prove that she can let go of her fears for once! Sarah - "The Producer's Pet" - Sarah strives to have a hosting career like her uncle, Chris Mclean. The only way to do it? Her uncle says she has to do her "homework", meaning to compete in that crappy show, being tortured by her own blood. Wow. Even Chris' own niece, canot escape the teen torture program that is Total Drama. Anyway, Sarah hopes to last through the game long enough to finish her "homework" with her charisma and good looks. Why not even meet new people? Sarah's sure uncle Chris won't mind... Steve - "The Intern" ''' - You know that intern that almost always gets killed on Total Drama Island? Well, he's back. Chris rehired him but what Steve doesn't know is that he hired him as a contestant in the new season. That is to his dismay. Maybe a shot at the million wouldn't be so bad after all. His knowledge of the game and how it was set up might just be what he needs to float to the top. '''Willlow - "The Energetic Glass" - Prologue 1-10-2014 Tomorrow's the day. I CANNOT belive my fortune! I got the job. I became the new cameraman for Total Drama. I wonder what made the old cameraman quit? This islike the coolest job in the world! Surely the interns and other staff were never hurt right?Anyway, my names Felix and yeah, this is my journal. I'll write down whatever stuff happensevery episode I would film. After all, in a show like Total Drama, anything could happen. Best toget sleeping. Gotta get my mind all rested for tomorrow! Still, can't believe I'm here at this 5-star resort, writing stuff on this notebook. I wonder what types of challenges and contestants Chris has prepared for us? Hmm... Day 1 - Welcome to the Season 10-11-2014 Woke up with much excitement. I took a shower, grabbed a cup of joe, and headed outside. I setted up the filming equipment and did a test run with the audio. After all, I don't wanna mess this up.I am greeted by Chris and was asked to start filming. I got the film rolling. The moment the camera opened, good ol' boss Chris Mclean appeared. He smiled the same old smile as usual. "I, Chris Mclean, personally welcome you to a brand-new season of total drama."Chris said with the usual enthusiasm he gives every season. The type that makes girls fangirl over him. He's attractive. I admit, but is he kind too? Maybe he isn't that sadistic personality offscreen. I quickly forgot aboutthe though. After all, I should focuse since I AM the cameraman. Chris started walking around the island.